That Time of the Month
by MeAndYouForeverBaby
Summary: Cravings. At their worst. And he wasn't making it any better.- Now a multichapter story! In Progress. Read and Review! On hold.
1. Irritation at Its Worst

**A/N: Just a random little one-shot I felt like doing. Read and Review!**

Ouch.

Courtney woke up on her bed with this awful pain in her body. And it felt a lot like.

Cramps.

She went to the bathroom and the toilet looked like fucking Hawaiian Punch. _Shit. _

Oh shit.

Courtney hated it so much. She _despised _it.

It was that time of the month once again.

One of the worse things was the cramps that came with that time of the month. She had to worry about going to the bathroom, bloating, break-outs, and the swirl of her moods. Lots of people said she was bitchier than usual during her period. Well if that was the case, everyone would have to suck it up and deal with it once a month. It was only once and they could deal. She always did.

Everybody just seemed so fucking annoying at this time. Her best friends. her mom, her sister (oh goodness, that's a whole different situation) and _especially him. _Yes, _him. _Duncan. Normally she could put up with his foolishness and his rather small brain but it was so hard when on this time of the month. And it took _every ounce of strength _in her body to not rip his head off. Or kick him where the sun doesn't shine, for that matter. He would tease her, call her nicknames, tease her about her liking him, and just plain annoy her on a day-to-day basis.

Someone could be doing something as simple as tapping their pencil and she would yell "Could you stop that?" irritated more than usual. Someone would just _chew _next to her and she'd snap. Of course, everyone was always annoying but on this time of the month everyone was _very _annoying. Or at least she thought so.

It wasn't her fault though. It was the period's fault.

_Hopefully,_ she thought. _I'll be able to pull through today._

* * *

Courtney was currently in her 3rd class of the day, her advanced orchestra class. They were learning how to play Brandenburg Concerto # 3: The 2nd movement. It was a challenging piece even for the most skilled of violinists. Even Courtney was struggling to perfect this piece. She was getting more frustrated and if she kept on playing, she'd probably break her violin into pieces. Courtney sighed. Everything seems worse when you're on your period. Luckily, there were 20 minutes of class left. She put down her instrument, gingerly, and took a pass to go to the bathroom. She needed to see how she looked before she continued the day. And she needed to stop playing her violin before she smashed it to pieces.

"So Princess skips, huh?" An all too familiar voice shouted to her in the hallway.

_Oh no, _Courtney thought. He was _just _what she needed to increase her bitchiness. She thought she was doing a good job, so far, of controlling that today. And what was he talking about now, anyways? She would never, ever, not in a million years, dream of skipping. She was too good for that, anyway. Ugh. She doesn't have time for him. Not today.

"No," Courtney said. "I was not skipping."

"So what is a Miss Goody-Two shoes up to then?"

Here he goes with those fucking nicknames.

"Not that it's any of your business," Courtney scoffed. "I was going to the ladies room." Courtney waved the pass in front of his face, so he could see it nice and clear.

"Right. Princess's too good to skip." Duncan mocked.

Normally, she'd just deal with it. But today, damn, he just seemed fucking annoying. Knowing that if she stayed he'd probably end up on the floor, she fumed away into the ladies' room.

"See you in English class, babe." Duncan yelled after her. Courtney sighed. Duncan was in her English class.

No worry. She'd deal with him.

* * *

Courtney came in and sat in the front next to a window. She took out her notebook for English, ready to jot down any notes she needed to. And ugh, the cravings. Why did she feel the need to obtain some skittles right now? And if she didn't get some soon, she'd probably go bonkers. Lucky for her there was a vending machine just outside of the classroom. If she could just quickly run outside and she get some. She was early, anyway.

She ran outside, inserted $1 into the vending machine, retrieved her skittles, and went back inside class. She sat back down in her seat and noticed more students filing inside. She ate some of her skittles and noticed Duncan coming in. What the hell? Why the hell did he choose today to come to class? Was he trying to get slapped? _Don't Sit Next to me, don't sit next to me, don't sit next to me…_

And guess what? You guessed it. He sat right in the seat next to her, with that annoying smirk that seemed to be glued to his stupid face.

"Can I get some?" He asked, noticing the skittles.

"No, they're mine!" She exclaimed a little louder than intended.

"Jeez, Princess," He raised his arms in defense. "They're just candy."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." She scoffed.

Now she felt like falling sleep which confused her. She didn't do anything to make her tired. Hell, she wasn't even tired. Why the fuck does she want to fall asleep? And now, after eating some skittles, she was hungry.

"Okay class," Mrs. Watson said. "Today we will be studying Edgar Allan Poe. Edgar Poe was born on..."

Courtney took out her handy-dandy recorder (which she, for some reason carried around) to record what Mrs. Watson was saying knowing she might subconsciously drown the teacher out.

_Pop. Pop. Clack. Clack._

Ugh, Duncan was chewing his gum so fucking loud and she was so fucking irritated by his stupid loud gum chewing. More than ever.

"Can you stop, please?" Courtney squeaked.

"Nope. Make me." Duncan teased.

This bastard. Now was not the time to be _teasing_ her. She wasn't in the mood and she was about to chop his head off.

"Stop it. It's so annoying."  
"Yeah, does it look like I care?" He asked.

Courtney threw her notebook at him and stepped on his feet. She was about to slap him when she saw him lift up his hands in defense.

"Jeez, Princess," He said. "What's up with you today?"

"I just don't like how loud you were chewing your gum."

He stopped and Courtney was able to jot down some notes about Edgar Allan Poe from the PowerPoint on the projector. _Ahh, _she thought. _Some peace and quiet. _

_TAP. TAP. TAP._

What the hell? He was tapping his pencil now?

"Stop it." Courtney fumed, her cheeks turning red. Duncan seemed to be scared by Courtney's bitchiness and stopped.

_Looks like someone's moody today. _Duncan thought.

The teacher left them to copy the notes from the PowerPoint. Duncan, of course, never copied any notes so he decided to bother Courtney by throwing tiny pieces of paper at her freckles.

Courtney noticed this. Wow, Duncan was trying to get slapped today. And today was not the time to get slapped. Not today. Looks like he was going to learn the hard way.

"Stop it, Duncan." She raised her voice.

"Make me." He teased.

And she did. She went over to his desk and knocked him out of his chair to the ground and he fell with a thud receiving stares from people around the classroom. He thought she was playing. People should know that she isn't responsible for any injuries they receive when she's on her period.

_Wow, Duncan thought. For someone small she's strong._

The bell rang and the students went to lunch.

* * *

Courtney sat with Katie, Sierra, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Gwen, DJ, and Leshawna at lunch.

"Looks like someone's on their time of the month." Bridgette said, noticing Courtney's state of madness.

"Don't remind me." Courtney scoffed.

"Hey Courtney, you know you should totally think about joining my gossip club. It's so cool and we have lots of activities and…" Sierra trailed off.

Courtney had already said no once. Sierra was just talking too much. And Courtney couldn't deal with that today.

"Shut up Sierra! I will not join your stupid club!" Courtney yelled, receiving scared stares from people at her table.

"Dude," Geoff worried. "Courtney's scary today."

And speak of the _devil._

"Hey Princess." Duncan said, taking the seat next to her.

"What do you _want?" _Courtney scoffed.

"Oh, I want a lot of things, sweetheart." Duncan winked.

_Eww._

"You're such an ogre." Courtney said.

"But you want me." Duncan said. "The girl can't keep her hands off of me." He stood up. "Hey guys remember at Geoff's party last week when Courtney just couldn't keep her hands off of me? Dang, those things were everywhere. Dude she was like-"

_Oh no, he was not about to go there._

She kicked him. Hard. Where the sun doesn't shine.

And Duncan went down on the ground, clutching his private area in pain.

Courtney is not responsible for any injuries that anyone obtains while she's on her time of the month.

"We warned you, bro." Geoff chuckled.

**A/N: Just a story about Courtney on her time of the month, lol. So I'll probably be updating **_**Trapped **_tomorrow**. I still have to do all this editing to chapter 7. Well did you like this one shot? Review please! **


	2. Cravings and Sweets

**A/N: This is now a multi-chapter story because of how many people liked it! I got 26 reviews! You guys rock! xD Well, enjoy!**

Courtney was sleeping in her bed, with the window bringing in a nice breeze. The day had been rough, with her irritation at its worse. She had kicked Duncan where the sun didn't shine, yelled at Sierra, fumed at Duncan during English class, and had nearly smashed her violin to pieces. She didn't get why Duncan didn't seem to understand. He should've been able to tell that it was that time of the month by the way she was more irritable the usual. After all, people needed to learn not to mess with her in the first place.

Courtney woke up in the middle of the night with those stupid, awful cramps. And if she didn't take some medicine soon, she'd be awake all night in pain. Geez. These were some of the worse cramps she had had in a while. Courtney went to the bathroom, searching in the medicine cabinet for medicine that would help her with this awful pain. _Midol… Pamprin… Tylenol… Anything. _So she could go back to sleep.

Ugh, she was out of Midol, Pamprin, and Tylenol. Luckily, there was still some Ibuprofen. _Not the best, _she thought. But it'll have to do for now.

The worst thing about Ibuprofen was that it didn't work on an empty stomach. Taking Ibuprofen with an empty stomach could indirectly cause ulcers, irritation to the stomach, and bleeds. She rushed downstairs, with her medicine in hand, ready to eat so she could get back to sleep. And, ugh, if there was anything else besides cramps on _that time of the month, _it was the cravings. The fucking cravings. She'd always crave for the things she didn't have and never for the things that were readily available. And this just added to her bitchiness. Now, she craved for some ice cream, pretzels, chocolate, cookies and cream, caramel apples, airheads, and a bunch of other sweets. She went to the fridge, frantically searching for the things she craved.

And they didn't have anything she was craving for .

Nothing. What so ever.

What the hell? There had been plenty of that stupid junk food in the fridge two weeks ago. Where did it all go? Her mom didn't eat sweets. Her mom claimed that they were "fattening." Her dad didn't eat sweets because he claimed they "had an unpleasant taste to his mouth." That only leaves…

Her sister, Taylor. That _bastard_. She'd probably eaten all the sweets when she had been on her time of the month. And she had forgotten to tell her mom to get new sweets! It was the rule! _If you eat the sweets, you tell mom to replace them! _Ugh, she didn't have time for this.

Now she had to settle for some pasta. Pasta. If it's anything she didn't want right now it was pasta. _Oh well, _Courtney thought. She had to eat something. Or she'd be awake all night. And then she'd be even bitchier at school.

She warmed up some leftover pasta much to her dismay. She stopped it right before it hit 00:00 only because the beeping sound was so freaking loud and annoying. Courtney ate her pasta rather quickly. Strangely, she hadn't realized how hungry she was after all. After eating, Courtney took one pill out of the container and swallowed it down with some water. She had decided to wake up early and buy her own damn sweets at Rite-Aid. And she'd bug her sister about the sweets-deal later.

She hurried back upstairs to her room. She set her alarm for 6:30 although she didn't like waking up too early when she was on _that time of the month. _Taylor always mentioned how she was so bitchy at 6:30. But it's not like Taylor wasn't bitchy at 6:30. Hell, Taylor was even worse than Courtney.

She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. The cramps were still bugging her, but not as much as before. She decided to play some games on her phone and dozed off in the middle of the 2nd game she played.

* * *

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. 6:30. It's 6:30! It's 6:30!**

What the hell? Why was she waking up so damn early, anyway? School didn't start until 8:25! Oh yeah, Courtney had to buy sweets.

_Why the hell did I choose that fucking annoying alarm anyway? _She scolded herself. Hitting the snooze button didn't work and so in anger; she threw the alarm on the floor.

_Serves it right, _she thought.

Courtney retrieved her towel and decided to take a shower. She used the bathroom before getting in the shower.

Ugh, it was day two of the accursed period. _Here we go_. She thought.

She got in the shower, turning on the hot water. She wetted her wash cloth, engulfing it in soap and body wash. She made sure to get all over her body. It was very, very, very _significant _to stay clean. She let the water fall all over her body. The water felt oddly refreshing today and she wanted to stay in the shower for a while.

Realizing she had other things to do, she got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her chest. She made sure to wear her, erm, protection before leaving the bathroom. She applied lotion to her skin and put on her outfit for today which consisted of:

_No white today. _She sighed. Anyway, it consisted of: Dark Skinny Jeans, Red Chucks, and that cute Hipster Mickey Shirt Taylor had bought her. Nice and simple.

She went downstairs and made some sausage and toasted some bread. She decided to eat on her way to school. She retrieved her items, book bag, breakfast, and keys while heading out.

_Dear Mom,_

_Make sure to scold Taylor about the sweets rule. And get plenty of sweets!_

_~Courtney_

* * *

Courtney was a little short on money, driving to Rite Aid with only 15 dollars. What was that going to do for her anyway? At least she had her wellness card for discounts.

Courtney sauntered through the aisles with her small basket. She couldn't find caramel apples but she did find Hershey's cookies and cream chocolate, golden Oreos, some airheads, chocolate covered pretzels, jolly ranchers, and a bunch of other sweets.

Thank God for Wellness Cards!

"That'll be 8.99." The man at the register said. "Looks like your craving for some sweets, huh?" He smirked.

People just loved pointing out the things that were in their faces. If she wasn't craving so many sweets, why the fuck she is buying them? To throw them away when she got them? Because that would be _so _useful.

But she choose not be to be rude. Even though that was a stupid question.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" She said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

She handed him her 10 dollar bill and he handed Courtney her change.

"Have a nice day!" The man yelled after her.

Looks like she had everything she needed for her day. Sweets? Check. Medicine? Check. And if anyone tried to steal her sweets today, they'd die.

_**It's as simple as that. **_

Okay, they wouldn't actually die. Just seriously hurt. And she wouldn't take responsibility for these injuries.

After all, it was the period's fault. Not hers.

* * *

She got to school and stuffed the sweets in her locker. _That ought to get me through the day. _She thought. Courtney stuffed some into her purse too.

Her first period had been trigonometry. She recorded the teacher and jotted down the notes on the visualizer, knowing that she would subconsciously drown her teacher out. She ate some of her Oreos and Hershey bars but had been careful not to eat too many. She had a limited amount, however. There were some cramps felt but they weren't too awful.

In art, however, things got a little out of hand today.

"Alright class," Mr. Meyers said. "Take your seats and settle down."

Courtney took her usual seat by the window. She felt that she could somehow get an inspiration for her art by watching whatever was going on outside. She took out her sketch pad which was only for Art class and took a bite out of her Hershey bar. Courtney removed her bag feeling that it was adding excessive weight to her shoulders.

"So you decided to come to class today, Mr. Daniels." Mr. Meyers smirked at Duncan walking in.

_Ugh, _Courtney thought. Duncan chooses today to come to art class. Today of all fucking days. Whatever. But if he tried to take her sweets, he'd die.

Okay, he'd just be seriously injured. And she wouldn't be responsible for it.

And of course the punk sat in the seat next to her.

"Okay Class," Mr. Meyers announced since everyone was now in class. "Today is our introduction to the painting unit." Mr. Meyers received tons of relaxed sighs from the students in the class, including Duncan. Not that he did the work, anyway. "Don't get too comfortable," He warned. "There will be lots of homework and quiz grades. Everyone should try their best." The students groaned. "During this painting unit, you can paint anything you'd like. You should probably sketch it first. The sketch will be your grade for today. But if you have finished your sketch, you can start painting. Seriously, by anything, I mean _anything. _Anything but a bowl of fruit. If anyone paints a bowl of fruit, they shall receive an E for that painting. Are we understood?"

The class groaned in response.

"Don't worry, class. It'll be a great unit." He smiled. "Grab your easels, _mes eleves." _

"I wonder what Princess is going to paint," Duncan chuckled to Courtney while they were getting their easels. "Probably a large A to represent educational success!" He mocked.

This bastard. Could he not tell that now was not the time for teasing?

"Very funny Duncan." She fumed.

_Oh crap. _She'd left her bag at her desk. Remembering, she quickly ran back to her seat. Luckily, she'd gotten there in time. No one was going to take her sweets away.

Courtney studied her sketched drawing of a broken-hearting girl so she could make sure it was painted accurately. Duncan sat down at his seat just as Courtney popped some jolly ranchers into her mouth. Duncan, seeing that Courtney was too occupied in studying her drawing, slowly and stealthily took her purse, just for the fun of it. He knew that he'd probably get kicked where the sun didn't shine again. But it was worth seeing her boiled up. It was hilarious.

_Let's see what Princess has in her purse, _He thought. _Tampons. Gross. Time of the Month? Nahh. Jolly ranchers, Hershey bars, Oreos, and a bunch of other candy. _

He chuckled when Courtney reached in her non-existent bag to get some sweets and then went hectic about what had happened to her purse. Duncan took some candy and Oreos from her purse. She slowly turned her head in his direction, sending him a glare of death. And if looks could kill, he'd probably be dead right now.

"Duncan, where's my purse?" She asked calmly.

"I don't know." He said calmly.

"Do you have it?" She sighed.

"I don't know. Do I?" He asked.

"Okay Duncan," She warned, calmly. "I'm going to say this once and only and only _once," _She warned. "Give me my purse."

"And what if I don't wanna?" Duncan teased.

She gritted her teeth. "Give me my purse."

Duncan, feigning fearfulness, gave her back her purse smirking. She took the purse and immediately noticed that it was significantly lighter than when she had last had it. Just as she noticed this, Duncan popped some candy into his mouth.

"Duncan, what did you take?" She fumed.

"Oh nothing. Just some candy." He teased.

"Give me my sweets back." She said calmly. Courtney always got really calm before getting really mad.

"Two words. Make and Me." He teased.

That was _it. _She growled and went over to Duncan's desk to retrieve her sweets. Duncan was significantly taller than her so he stood up and was able to hold the sweets above his head. She kept on trying to reach high to get her sweets because he had taken a significant amount. And she would go bonkers without them. And she really wanted some right now. He had her Oreos!

"Aww, Princess can't reach a little higher?" He teased, still holding the sweets above his head.

"Give them to me!" She squeaked.

She continued to try and reach them and she tripped and fell on him, causing both of them to fall. Mr. Meyers wasn't paying much attention the situation and some of the students were watching Duncan and Courtney's situation.

They were now at an awkward position, with Courtney on Duncan's lap and Duncan's hand on her back. This earned a bunch of "Oooh's" from the students. Courtney blushed and Duncan blushed also. Courtney quickly got herself out from this awkward position, glaring at a smirking Duncan.

And then someone dumbass decided to throw paint. And stupid Mr. Meyers didn't notice. He was probably doing something inappropriate on the computer.

And then another.

And then another.

"PAINT FIGHT!" A student yelled.

And pretty soon everyone was throwing paint. Duncan threw red paint at Courtney's pants. Courtney noticed this and turned around. She couldn't walk around with a red stain on her pants all day! She threw some paint at Duncan and pretty soon they were in a paint war. She kept on yelling "My sweets! Give it back!" And she tripped and fell on him again.

And the worse thing about this was.

Duncan had eaten all of her damn Oreos.

**A/N: You like? I really enjoyed writing this chapter! And for those of you reading these stories that haven't read Trapped, you should! It'll be updated tomorrow or Sunday! Review Please! It'll warm my heart! **


End file.
